Who Took The Credit
by Serpico1986
Summary: After the movie end... Maureen and Joanne have another fight, over who took the credits for Mimi s rescue.


O **k, For the story bellow, let´s forget about the other storyline i´ve been writing here this past month.**

 **The story bellow takes place, right after the movie end (i didn´t watched the play) and as the summary said, Joanne and Maureen fight again, over who get the credits for Mimi´s rescue. And it was inspired by a song name ''if i didn´t have you'' for the cartoon Quest For Camelot**

 **Sure, this story can be lead to the other storyline where Roger lost his sight, but honestly, it doesn´t really matter right now, so, i wish you DCSWin and ISWEARANGELWASTHERE, a good reading time.**

* * *

 _DSCWIN, a bit of spoiler to you, so you can have a better view..._

 _Thhere you go... in the last part of the movie, after Angel dies, the family take their separated ways and Mimi disapear (after that video i send you a few weeks ago)_

 _After Roger got back, Maureen and Joannne found Mimi in the park, dying, so they took her back to the loft, they sing a few songs and Mimi have a near dead experience, on which Angel tell her to go back and listen to Roger´s song._

 _The movie ended then, with the six of them singing and watching Mark´s movie... And than, tis story begain._

* * *

 **WHO TOOK THE CREDITS**

Once Mark´s movie ended and Mimi was feeling significantly well, the Boho family relaxed and get together to discuss what would be their Christmas meal, as they just remembered, they hadn´t eat anything. As Mimi went to her apartment for a few minutes, for bath and change, Roger approach both Maureen and Joanne to thank them, for finding Mimi. It was when the mess around start again.

Since Maureen were busy, annoying Mark with his scarf, the former musician approach the lawyer and wrapped her in a strong embrace, crying again, but this time for happiness and relief.

''Joanne'' he started, holding the surprised woman ''thank you very much for bringing Mimi back, I can´t even say the right words to express how much I'm grateful'' he said,

''y-you´re welcome?!" Joanne said when suddenly, Maureen step between her and Roger, facing the musician, with an annoying expression.

''excuse me, honey, but I helped save your girlfriend as well'' Maureen said and Roger felt like blushing ''why just her, receive the credits?'' Joanne seemed surprised and Tom and Mark, stop what they're doing, to watch their friends

''you was busy, Maureen, that´s why he came to me first'' Joanne explain, looking at the very confused man ''besides, you maybe had heard Mimi coughs, but who brought her here was me!''

''oh, yeah, don´t forget that if I hadn´t hear her, she would be probably dead right now!'' Maureen snapped

''oh, it´s true?'' Joanne placed her hands on her hip ''don´t forget se was freezing and if I hadn´t borrow her my scarf, she would be dead before we reach here!''

''why everything need to be about you, Joanne!''

''why everything must be about you, Maureen!''

''if I decided to take the long way, we would never had found her!'' Joanne exclaimed ''thanks God I decided to go home through the park!''

''I decided to go through the park!'' Maureen pointed a finger ''you just complained it was too cold!'' You are always nagging!''

''and you are always bragging'' Joanne growled as Mark pushed Roger away from the discussion, when suddenly the door opened ajar.

''THAT IS ENOUGH!'' the five adults stop on their spot. For someone who died just half an hour ago, Mimi could managed to yell at the top of her lungs, she looked at her two saviors, with an angry expression, no one had seen her use. That outburst, made her look older and stronger than she was and it scared Maureen and Joanne a bit ''it´s Christmas night, could you two stop bickering and get your SHIT together!?''

''Mimi!'' Maureen and Joanne exclaimed, not giving Roger time to approach his girlfriend ''thanks God you´re okay, honey, please, tell your boyfriend, who saved you''

''both of you did'' Mimi said annoyed ''if it hadn´t for both of you, I suppose not even Angel could bring me back'' she said ''but who care who did it? It is Christmas; we should thank you for being all gathered here, right? So I want to say thank you, to both of you''

''I agree'' Roger smiled, wrapping his arms around Mimi

''Me too'' Mark said and Tom raise both hands

Realizing what they just did, Maureen and Joanne looked to each other and embraced each other, tight.

''sorry pookie'' Joanne said ''Merry Christmas, you´re the best''

''you too honey bear'' Maureen smiled ''merry Christmas'' she smiled and they shared a kiss.

Seen the scene, Mark just shook his head, they probably will start yelling to each other again real soon, but for now, a happy ending was everything they needed and he was glad for that.

Maureen and Joanne could just never know, that Mimi give all the credits for her life to Angel and Roger as well.

 **END**


End file.
